I Will Take Care of You
by EleanaT
Summary: John aimait Sherlock, il aurait voulu le lui dire mais plus jamais il en aura l'occasion (Résumé nul) OS Johnlock


**Bonjour/bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous aurez trouvé ce OS, alors ceci est mon tout premier OS Johnlock enfin c'est plus un slash que j'ai écrit un soir comme ça et pour bien commencer ben ça va dans le drame (normal) donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et ne m'en veuillez pas trop svp xD**

 **PS:Il y a des fautes j'en suis désolé mais je ne me suis pas relu**

 **Disclamer: Dois-je vraiment le dire? Non parce que jamais de tels personnages aussi cool ne serait sortie de ma tête :')**

Tu étais là, j'étais là, on se faisait face

Tu avais cette allure imposante, puissante, attirante à en faire damner plus d'un que ça soit homme ou femme et moi ... Moi que suis-je? Je suis celui dont tout le monde apprécie parce que je suis le gentil John, l'adorable John qui sourit, qui écoute, celui avec qui on voudrait être ami mais les yeux ne sont rivé que sur toi, pas que j'en sois jaloux que tu porte toute l'attention au contraire parce que moi aussi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi? Depuis quand? À vrai dire je crois que c'est depuis l'épisode avec Irène, La Femme, cette femme...

Ô combien je l'ai détesté cette femme, elle avait toute ton attention, elle était le centre de tes pensées , oui j'en étais jaloux je l'admet.

Je l'avoue que j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche et l'estomac noué quand je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas un couple et encore moins que j'étais gay, mais je l'ai admiré sur un point quand elle, elle avait dit sans gêne et sans honte qu'elle l'était, j'avais le coeur serré quand elle t'avait envoyée son message et que toi tu étais juste à côté à nous écouter, cette sonnerie je l'aurais reconnu entre mille , un gémissement de femme qui m'agaçait plus que tout mais toi ça ne te dérangeait pas visiblement au contraire parce que tu savais que c'était elle, oui j'ai été jaloux d'une femme qui l'aurait cru et je pense même que tu avais dû le remarquer parce que rien n'échappe à tes yeux, ces yeux d'un bleu acier qui pouvait voir au plus profond de n'importe qui, transpercer n'importe quelle âme d'un simple regard. As-tu vu mon amour pour toi? L'a tu vus et l'a simplement ignorer ou tu ne les avaient tout simplement pas compris? J'opterais plus pour la première option parce qu'après tout tu trouve les sentiments tellement stupide, tellement inutile, un parasite qui n'avait nullement sa place dans ton cerveau de génie, j'aurais quand même voulu t'avouer un jour mes sentiments à ton égard mais tout cela n'arrivera pas parce que tout cela est terminé. M'aurais tu trouvé stupide si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais? M'aurait tu rejeté? J'en sais rien, je ne le saurais jamais malheureusement... Je sens mes jambes se faire plus lourde, elles n'ont plus de force pour me maintenir debout alors je chute, le béton est tellement dur et douloureux mais moins douloureux que cette balle qui m'a transpercé le poumon gauche, près du coeur , cet organe qui ne battait que pour toi Sherlock, je te vois courir pour me rejoindre, hurler mon prénom mais ta voix résonne en écho , ma vision devient moins nette. Comment on a pu en arriver là ? On était sur le point de résoudre une de ces enquêtes , prêt à coincer le coupable , un homme qui avait tué toute sa famille et fait passer tout cela en assassinat , on s'était séparé tout les deux chose rare d'ailleurs et je suis arrivé le premier devant cet homme qui était coincé entre une grille et moi, il était complètement paniqué et a sorti une arme de sa veste, tu arriva juste quelques seconde et hurla mon prénom ce qui m'a fait me retourner et la le coup est partie, le poumon perforé, il me faudra juste quelques secondes avant d'être noyé par mon propres sang, j'entendis d'autres coups de feu partir, c'était toi, tu venait de tirer sur notre homme puis arriva enfin à mon niveau, tu me regarde complètement paniqué comme la fois où j'avais les bombes sur moi à cause de Moriarty, tu appuie une main contre ma blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie mais il est déjà trop tard, tu ne pourras rien faire alors je déglutit sentant le froid prendre possession de mon corps, avant de mourir je voudrais te glisser quelques mots les dernières avant de te quitter définitivement :

« Prends soin... De toi... Sherlock... »

Chaque mot était une vrai torture mais tant pis si c'était pour te parler une dernière fois alors je m'en moque.

« John... John, regarde moi! Reste avec moi! Tu vas t'en sortir OK! »

Ta voix était calme tu parlais avec assurance mais je pouvais voir tes yeux s'humidifier, des larmes? Je dois halluciner, la douleur me fait imaginer des choses alors je souris en sentant mes propres larmes monter et secoue la tête de gauche à droite en posant ma main sur ta joue que tu t'empresse de serrer.

« Il est… Trop tard… Mais sache que… Je… T-... »

Tu es là à me regarder les yeux écarquillés , m'appelant, me secouant, me demandant ce que je voulais te dire, me suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux et finit par hurler, hurler ta colère, hurler ta douleur, hurler ta peine, tes larmes coulant à flot sur ces pommettes que j'adorais tant puis les voitures de police arrivant enfin, tu te relève essuyant d'un revers de la main tes larmes comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si elle n'avait jamais coulé et tu t'en vas te retournant une dernière fois pour me regarder avant que les médecins viennent m'entourer puis pars définitivement dans tout ce brouhaha les mains dans tes poches et le col relevé comme à ton habitude, tu disparaît dans toutes cette foule ignorant complètement Lestrade, Donovan ou encore Anderson, je ne saurais jamais ce que tu auras pensé réellement de moi, de mes sentiments si je te les avaient dit, tout ceci est terminé, je n'ai pas pu te souffler mes derniers mots, je n'ai pas pu te dire à quel point je t'aimais Sherlock, je suis désolé, ceci sera mon seul regret, on venait à peine de se retrouver après deux ans de séparation mais cette fois elle est belle et bien définitive.

Alors je prendrais soin de toi même dans la mort, parce que je t'aime, Sherlock…


End file.
